The Elegant Doctor Abigail Lockhart
by Sapphonic
Summary: [ER set in the end of the Victorian era] A female physician deals with her battles with the era of women who are second class citizens in 1900 Chicago. ER staff copes with epidemics of that year. ::Chapter 2 Cook County Hospital now up.
1. The Orphanage

"**The Elegant Doctor Abigail Lockhart"**

**Summary**: ER set in the end of the Victorian era A female physician deals with her battles with the era of women who are second-class citizens in 1900 Chicago. ER staff copes with epidemics of that year caused by the city's poor sanitation.

**A/N:** The hospital used to be called "Cook County Hospital" in ER's early days before they changed it to "County General Hospital"

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters nor make any money from stories written, happy to write for free with pleasure! ER belongs to Michael Crichton and John Wells.

A big big thank you to my beta queen… NaomiP

* * *

**Chapter One – "The Orphanage"**

A black hansom cab arrived outside the orphanage and jerked to a halt when the driver pulled the reins. The burly man jumped from his seat to the sidewalk and opened the door.

"The orphanage ma'am" The driver said, reaching his arm out and his rather elegant young female passenger clasped it and stepped to the pavement. She looked up at the sign and nodded at him. With a crisp "Thank you" she pressed a dime into his hand.

The newly qualified Doctor Abigail Lockhart took in a deep breath, looking at the bleak building, towering over the street. She was dressed in a suit of grey serge. Its simple and practical cut was lent an unusual elegance by the crisp white wash-silk shirtwaist, the 6 rows of black satin braid around the hem, and the highly polished toes of the low-heeled boots peeking out beneath. And, even more so by the dignity of the petite woman herself.

Abby climbed up the steps to the orphanage clutching her brown medical bag and the other hand holding on to the lavish brim of her hat as the wind gusts through the city.

She entered the dormitory and strode along the long hall to the reception. She pursed her lips trying not to breathe in as the place assaulted her nostrils with a strong pungent smell. A very tall and thin elderly nun approaches the young doctor.

"Good morning, I'm Dr Lockhart," Abby greeted the nun while taking off her hat to reveal her wavy brunette hair. She wore it in a businesslike bun, but a few stubborn strands, as always, had broken free to hang loose around her face.

"Oh I was expecting…"

"A gentleman?" Abby replied with a forced smile and coldly said "Would you kindly take me to the patient please?"

Abby let out an infuriating sigh as she followed the nun. She had been told in medical school that patients would react negatively to a female doctor, but it was still hard to get used to.

"We were expecting you first thing this morning," The elderly woman commented.

"I do have other patients to visit."

"I'm Sister Mary" The nun introduced herself in a thick Germanic accent; the orphanage is run by the German Roman Catholics. She gave the details about the sick child. "The little girl is 9 years old and she is has a bad cough. I'm getting tired of hearing her barking especially at night, keeping all the other children awake"

"How long has she had this cough?"

"Several months now, but it's grown worse in the past week."

Abby stared hard at the Sister before replying. "Months?" She shook her head in disbelief at the orphanage's lack of care. "What took so long for you to contact us?"

"The visiting nurse from Hull House came some time ago and brought her some medicine. She seemed to get better for a time."

Abby raised her brows and pursed her lips for a moment. "We have overwhelming problems with typhoid and pulmonary tuberculosis throughout Chicago, Sister Mary"

They reached at the end of the corridor and the Sister gestured Abby to one of three sleeping dormitories. They entered the dimly lit room that held a dozen bunk beds cramped into the small confined space. The brunette cocked her head to one side to look for the child amongst the rows of empty beds. A harsh coughing sound drew her attention to the bed furthest from the door. On the bed lay a little girl with long straggly blond hair. The room was dark, but Abby could easily see the specks of blood on the pillow and ragged coverlet and the pallor of the child's face; a face that lit up with a wan smile as she approached.

"So, what's your name?" Abby sat down on the next bed and gave the girl a friendly smile; an attempt to reassure her patient and cover her own worry at the sight of the bloodstained bedding.

"Isabella," the little girl replied as her eyes followed the nun leaving the room.

"That's a pretty name, I'm Dr Lockhart." Abby smiled as she peeled off her white kid gloves then she took out her stethoscope and a wooden stick from her bag. "I've come to see you about your little cough"

"Are you really a doctor, ma'am?" Isabella asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Yes, I am. Really."

"Is your husband a doctor too?"

"I'm not married," Abby answered and raised the stick up in front the girls face. "Open wide." Pressing down Isabella's tongue, Abby peered into her mouth, trying to examine her throat in the dim light from the window.

"Oh you're a spinster." Isabella giggled, placing her hand in front of her mouth after Abby removed the stick.

"A spinster?" Abby paused to think about what the little girl had said and half smiled "Do I look like a old lady?"

"No, you look young, how old are you?"

"It is very rude to ask a lady her age."

"Why is a pretty lady like you not married?"

"Well…ok… I was married but unfortunately my husband died few years ago."

"Oh I'm sorry, poor you," Isabella apologized then paused for a moment to think. "If you're a widow, why aren't you a wearing a black dress?"

Abby didn't answer; bit her bottom lip.

"Thou shall not ask questions child!" the Sister scolded as she marched back into the room.

Isabella lowered her head back down into her pillows and her bottom lip started to quiver. Abby rubbed her arm reassuringly and turned to the nun. "I'm glad you're here, Sister. Could I have some more light please?"

"We don't burn the gas during the day. It's too costly and a sinful waste."

"If you want me to properly examine this child, I need to be able to see what I'm doing!"

---

"I'm going to use this to listen to your breathing, it will feel cold" Abby smiled attaching the stethoscope in to her ears then placed the disc on to Isabella's back, she then places it on the little girl's chest then jumps from the loud rattling noise when Isabella coughs violently and then starts to gasp as she struggles for air.

"Oh my… that's a nasty cough you've have" Abby said in a comforting tone.

Abby was horrified to see the girl spit out blood. She had already suspected the diagnosis, but seeing it confirmed was still a shock. Tuberculosis. Isabella smeared the blood across her bone colored face as she wiped her mouth on the sleeve of her tattered white nightgown and managed to smile at her visitor.

"Damn" Abby said, gritting her teeth. She pulled a handkerchief from under her sleeve and placed it over mouth.

"I beg your pardon? That's blasphemous young lady" The nun shook her head and then frowned "What in heavens are you doing?"

"I'm afraid Sister, Isabella has tuberculosis, we need to admit her to a hospital" "Why can you not treat her here?" 

"Surely you know that TB is a contagious disease and needs to be treated properly. She will be quarantined at the hospital; it could be months before she gets better." Though Abby knew, of course, that the child probably wouldn't get better.

Abby picked up her bag and set it on her lap while still holding her handkerchief still place in front of her mouth. "Everyone in this orphanage is at risk of catching the disease from her … assuming that she didn't catch it from another sick child herself"

Abby removed the consultation book from her bag and peeled away the blotting paper she had hastily stuck to it when she left the last patient. Then she rummaged in the bag for the stationery case to get the pen and ink pot. Dipping the nib into the ink she jotted down the details.

"I need to have a word with your superior regarding the health of these children" Abby said taking in a breath, sticking the blotting paper over the page and shutting the book firmly.

"But… Father Handel is out for the day"

"Then I will write a report stating that these children are not being cared for"

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh young lady?"

"I think it's harsh that these orphans are suffering enough not receiving all the care they should be getting"

"But we don't have the money!"

"I will arrange for an ambulance to take Isabella to the hospital" Abby rose to her feet. "In the mean time I will try and look into finding a some financial assistance for this place"

"Oh thank my sweet child" Sister Mary clasping her hands together.

Abby turned her petite frame to look at the little girl "Isabella, I will give you some medicine to make you feel better until to get to the hospital"

Abby took out a syringe and a glass vial of morphine. Poking the needle into the bottle she drew up the correct dose and flicked the needle with her forefinger to remove any air bubbles. Isabella winced as Abby injected the dose into her stick-like upper arm.

"I will have to go now; I have another patient to visit," Abby announced, returning her supplies to her bag. "Do you have a telephone I might use to contact my hospital for an ambulance?"

"Yes, of course," said the nun. "It's in the front office."

"Will you visit me in hospital?" Isabella asked with sadness on her face.

"Of course I will." Abby winked and putting her hat on, she swung around on her heels and strutted out of the room.

After making the necessary telephone call, Abby slipped on her gloves and stepped outdoors, scanning the busy street for a cab. She was in luck, one was approaching. Waving her hand she signalled it to a stop. Without waiting for the driver to help her inside, she opened the door and stepped in.

"1234 Michigan Street West, please" she instructed the driver. Seating herself with her hands resting over her bag, on her lap, she looked out the window as the cab took her to her next patient.


	2. Cook County Hospital

**Chapter Two – Cook County Hospital**

The sunlight slowly penetrating through the mysterious thick fog lingered round the beautiful mix of architectures and skyscrapers of Chicago. A tall building with cream- colored limestone masonry, situated on the corner nearby a bridge, overlooking the Chicago River where the murky waters flows through the heart of the city. The building is signed "Cook County Hospital" and next door, black horse drawn carriages with the sign "Department of Health" and a Red Cross emblem, drive in and out of the ambulance bay, dropping off the sick or the injured.

Inside the hospital, in the emergency room department; a large open plan room with two dozen metal-framed beds with no curtains to draw, minimal privacy for the patients, cabinets stocked with medical supplies. At the nurses' station situated in the middle of the department, Doctor John Carter hunkered over the counter writing his patient's report. Slipping his free hand into his fawn-colored twill vest pocket he pulled out his 22 carat gold watch and flipped it open to look at the time. The expensive watch is a graduation gift from his father, a well-known local tycoon.

"Dr. Lockhart is late getting back from her visiting rotation," John sighed, shoving the watch back into his pocket. His eyes searched round the room he then focused back on his paperwork again.

"She is a damn fine looking lady" Luka Kovac commented, in his thick Croat accent, leafing through his own paperwork. He was one of the many immigrants who had moved to the US in search of a better life. However, while most immigrants were in search of money or freedom, Luka had his own, more personal reasons He hoped to move on, escape his hometown haunted by the memories of the brutal murder of his wife and children. Life is better for him here, but vivid flashbacks still plague him.

"Hands off"

"Huh?" Luka grunted, rocking on his feet with both hands in his pockets, wearing brown and black pinstriped trousers with matching twill vest over his white neckband shirt. With a shrug "I didn't know you two were romantically involved."

"We're not" Carter answered, paused for a moment, then continued, "I'm working on it"

Abby rushed through the main doors looking flustered, a bag in one hand and her hat in the other. She pulled away the loose strands of hair stuck to her sweaty skin and pulled a handkerchief from her pocket to mop her forehead.

"You're an hour late" Carter said, nodding at the rosy-cheeked brunette.

Abby looked at him, eyebrows up. Her lips pouted, not quite sure how to take that. "I didn't know I was being timed," she scoffed, slamming her bag on to the counter.

"Dr Lockhart, your patient…" Luka said and paused to scan for the name on the paperwork. "Isabella Frantz, she has arrived and we've sent her to the ward on fifth floor to be quarantined."

"Thank you Dr Kovac." Abby smiled wryly as she finally caught her breath.

"So Dr Lockhart, what took so long for you to get back here? Even your patient got here before you." John chuckled.

Shaking her head Abby said, "You are not my superior, keeping tabs of my time!" Then she bit her tongue to keep herself from saying anything more. Dr. Carter wasn't her boss, but he was her colleague, and she really didn't want to offend him.

She had walked all the way to the hospital from the city centre. Her shoulders ached, her eyes burned and she seemed to be sweating from every pore in her body.

Mopping her forehead again she continued. "Matter of fact I had to walk, some kid pick pocketed me as I left my last patient. It happened outside his home. There was a mob of people gathered there, celebrating McKinley's re-election. I had to push my way through and …" she paused and smiled again, "I guess I paid for my rudeness."

"Yes we heard, again defeating William Jennings Bryan." Dr. Susan Lewis nodded, walking past behind Abby.

"News travel fast. The newspapers just came out less than an hour ago." Abby's eyes followed Susan.

"Dr Dubenko told us just before you arrived."

"Dr Dubenko? I don't believe I've met him yet?"

"He's the surgeon. He just got back from his vacation."

"Speaking of transportation, perhaps you would do better riding on a bicycle?" John suggested to Abby. "The hospital has bicycles for you to use."

"Oh? No-one informed me that the hospital would provide me with transportation," Abby said in surprise as she leaned against the counter "I presume that I can claim back my cab fees?"

"Hmm … not likely." Susan raised her brows as she entered the nurse's station, placed a pile of files on to the desk then seated herself before the typewriter. Susan Lewis is the first female physician to be employed at the Cook County hospital.

"If I was rich like you Dr Carter," Abby said sarcastically, "I would be driving a Morris and Salom's Electrobat II, then I would be back on time." Abby grinned and snatched her medical bag from the counter. She started to walk away then turned back to look at Carter. "How much are automobiles worth? Must be more than my year's salary…Gosh"

"Money and fair words my dear" Carter chuckled and carried on writing. "Anyway neither women nor minors are allowed to drive such vehicles … or at least I'd like to think so."

Abby shook her head "Then I suppose it's a good thing that rich, spoiled brats like you don't run the world!" Turning on her heel again, she left the room and headed for the doctor's restroom where she could get a much-needed drink.

Luka and Susan exchanged looks that said each had the same thoughts, and then they both laughed in unison. John seemed to have lost the ability to form words to answer back; he stood there with his mouth hanging open.

"I like her!" Susan laughed again; tucking the stray bit of hair back into the bun and fed a sheet of paper into the typewriter and began punching at the keys.

"You think you have a chance with her now?" Luka asked looking at his colleague.

John nodded "Give it time," he said arrogantly. He collected his paperwork together and left to see to a patient.

Five minutes later Abby emerged from the restroom looking refreshed and tidy.

"Dr. Lockhart!" Susan called to her.

"Yes?"

"I forgot to tell you earlier, Dr. Anspaugh wants to see you in his office right away."

* * *

Dr Donald Anspaugh lifted his head as a knock sounded on his consulting-room door. He called out "Come in!"

"You wanted to see me, Dr Anspaugh?" Abby asked entering the room, closing the door from behind. She took a quick glance about the room; marvelling at the impressive display of medical journals and human organs in glass jars. The bookcases lined two whole walls from floor to ceiling. She moved to stand in front of his desk putting her arms behind her back.

"Dr Lockhart, I have had a complaint from a patient of yours" Anspaugh said. He gestured to Abby "Please take a seat"

"Would that be Mr Goldblum?" Abby asked, sitting down. She leaned back and lowered her elbows on to the chair arm; bound her fingers together, took in a deep breath.

"Yes." Dr. Anspaugh tossed the complaint form across the desk and pointed. "He stated here that you threatened him that he has to wait for another doctor because you had a problem with him."

Abby looked down at the paper and felt anger rising inside her. "That's a lie, I never threatened him. I believe he misunderstood what I said"

"Can you explain this, Doctor Lockhart?"

"He was none too impressed that I was a female doctor. I said that if he has a problem, he should get another doctor. A male doctor."

"Look. I need to emphasize that this is a problem you will have to deal with every day"

"But I refused to be treated like some…" She stuttered with a shrug, "a second citizen or spoken to as if I'm inadequate to do the job"

"Well I am afraid that you will have to put up with it or find another profession."

"I'm not doing that." Abby leaned forward and protested, "I spent years at Northwestern University studying medicine, and I am not going to throw it all away!"

"No I don't want you to throw it away. I chose you to work here because you had best graduation results in the women's division of the medical college class of 1900." Anspaugh leaned back into his chair. "I will be disappointed if you cannot resolve this problem, Dr Lockhart"

"I want to resolve the difficulties which stand in the way of any woman trying to perform to the best of her abilities."

"I understand that but you need to get a grip on yourself and face the reality." He nodded, clasping his hands together "Perhaps you should have a chat with Dr Lewis and listen to her experience dealing with this situation. The woman has had a lot of experience in this area. You may learn something from her."

Abby's eyes followed Anspaugh as he rose from his chair and walked across the room. He opened the door and gestured her to leave. "Meeting dismissed"

Abby arched her brows at the abrupt ending to their discussion. She rose to her feet, headed out of the room and stopped in the doorway.

"What is it Dr Lockhart?" Anspaugh frowned as he watched her turn to face him.

"I have concerns, concerns about the state of the children's health at an orphanage on Devon Avenue"

He shook his head. "Not now, I have a meeting to attend to. I have great concerns with the endemics in this city. I do have priorities; perhaps you can give me a copy of your report and maybe we can discuss it later"

Abby gave a quick nod, "Yes sir," and headed back to the ER.


End file.
